Prison Of Passion And Envy
by xxxibsteph
Summary: When Eren fails a mission, he is put in prison, under the watchful eye of the man in love with him - Levi Rivaille. Eren feels the same, but through the prison bars their love is forbidden. Eventually, they find a way to make their long-awaited relationship happen, but when Mikasa finds out, will she keep their secret? If they get found out, they die. Eren x Levi AU, slightly OOC


Hi! So this is my first proper fic in about 4 months, so excuse how weird my writing has become.  
Before anyone says anything, the reason the first chapter is so short is because it's the first chapter! If you've read any of my other fics that I've posted on Tumblr/AFF you will notice the first chapter is really short, but the rest are really long. I like to tease people to make them read on ;)  
Favourites and follows will be much appreciated!  
ENJOY!333

* * *

I scowled at the last two Titans underneath me as I swooped down, getting yet another clean cut of flesh, the smell of burning rubber filled the air.

"First you all get everywhere dirty, and now you stink the place out? Bastards." I scoffed, killing the second and flying away, back towards Hanji who had been taking notes on the Titans movements and responses. I landed next to her on the roof, waiting for her to say something.  
"Stop being so rough on the sweeties! Just kill them, apologise and then leave! You're too violent with them. How am I meant to observe properly with you doing things so dramatically? Jheeze, Levi!" She exclaimed as she stood up, pouting. Her plum coloured hair swayed in the wind, speckles of dust from the Titans tangled in the locks.  
"You're filthy. Go and bath before I get a bucket of water, pour it over you and scrub you clean myself" I responded blankly before using my Maneuver Gear to get back to the top of Wall Rose.

When i got back, Eren was waiting, a huge grin spread across his face. I hated the way he was with me - he was like some kind of fly, constantly stuck to me. He'd told me once before that I was the closest thing to family that he had, especially since Mikasa and Armin had joined the Recon Corps. He'd thought that he was going to see them more once they'd joined, but he ended up seeing them less; once a fortnight, if that. I feel sorry for the kid, but I don't want him leeching off me like I'm his father, or something to that effect. I don't have the time for it.

"What's that gormless look for, Yeager?"  
"Eh? Gormless? I was just intrigued..." His face turned slightly red.  
"Pfft, intrigued by what exactly? My cleanliness, charm, looks, talent?" I like teasing people. It amuses me. Although the people I'm teasing can never usually tell, because my expression is always the same. Inside amusement, if you will.  
"The way you kill Titans," He looked up to me, eyes full of admiration. It made my heart ping. "the way you do it so gracefully, yet with no emotion. No anger, nor fear in the way. You just go out and do what you have to do then leave. I wish I was like you, and not such a monster..." I couldn't help but stifle a small smirk as I turned around, back to him.  
"I was trained like a dog. It tends to kill the emotion in you." I said as I walked away, back to the castle the Elite Recon Corps had taken over.

I'd been sitting in the bath for a long time, the steam flooding into every pore in my body, relaxing me completely. Everything was finally falling into the favour of mankind. It was all thanks to that emotional little brat, which was still a shock to most of us. His power is that of a million soldiers - nobody could replace him. Not even I. Eren didn't seem to realise that though. He still thinks he's weak. He still thinks that the weight of mankind's survival is on his shoulders. It's not. None of us expect him to win the battle for us, yet he thinks he does. He doesn't listen when we try to tell him different either. Most people are using him as some kind of doll, some sick puppet for their own amusement. They test him so much, never stopping to think about the effect it has on his body. Nobody stops and thinks of how much pain he's in, how exhausted he is, or the strain the change from human to Titan then back has on his body. Nobody cares, either. They care for their own survival. It's pitiful really.

2080 was the year most of our invasion started. Two abnormal, intelligent Titans broke through Wall Maria, allowing regular Titans to pass through, destroying everything and everyone in their paths. We had to abandon Wall Maria and push everything back to Wall Rose. I won't go into much detail about that now, though. The memories are too painful to bear. Despite all the advanced technology we have developed, none of it works on the Titans. We didn't make any progress in finding information about them. That's when we found Eren. A human able to transform into a Titan himself. He didn't have any interest in humans though, he had his own goal - to kill all of the Titans himself.

I pulled out my phone, pushing the projector button. I watched the screen seemingly jump out of the phone. The technology we have never ceases to amaze me. I quickly looked over the plan for tomorrow. The plan that would determine Eren's fate here in the entire Recon Corps squad. He'd have to go with the trainee's to Wall Maria, cover the gate with a boulder and protect all of them. A total of 24 traine's, none of which have 3D Maneuver Gear or swords. They have no protection. If Eren fails to protect at least 18, he'll be kicked out of the Recon Corps and put on one on one training with me. If he attempts to, or successfully kills a trainee, he'll be sent to the military court, and most probably be imprisoned of killed.

Regardless of how much that dirty brat annoys me, I can't let him die. I made a promise to myself that I will protect him, no matter what. Moreover, I will do everything within my power to ensure his safety. We both have so much left to do to those monsters, so many plans for after we exterminate every single Titan.. I will make sure all of these plans happen. Eren will defeat the Titans tomorrow, I'm sure of it. I'd even bet my life on it. If he dies, I die. If he fails, I fail. I promise you that I will protect you, Eren. Why? Because I love you.


End file.
